whack_yourfandomcom-20200214-history
Whack The Trump
Whack The Trump is a game in the "Whack Your" series and the fourth by Box10. This one has a different illustrator than the other games by Box10, due to the somewhat different art-style. It's also the first of the Box10 games not to star the kid from Teacher, Thief, and Boss With Super Powers. This is also the first in the series to have the target be an actual real-life person (Donald Trump). There are 12 ways to "kill" Trump in this game, and only one is exclusive to Box10. "Kills" # Eagle - Clicking on a nest atop of one of the signs triggers this kill. An eagle flies over Trump, flies down and speaks into the microphone. Trump attacks the eagle with part of his hair, and then the eagle pushes him off of the stage. The eagle then continues speaking into the microphone. # Lady - An African American lady barges onto the stage, and Trump, upon seeing her, laughs. She then proceeds to smack Trump with her purse and then push him off the stage via spinning her purse like a helicopter. # Speaker - Trump's hair becomes sentient and attacks him much like Half-Life's headcrabs. Whilst this is happening, Trump backs off towards one of the speakers and hits his head with it. After Trump gets dazed from the impact, the hair runs away. # Crane - A crane in the background throws a brick onto the stage. Trump is surprised, but more and more keep coming, eventually making a prison out of them with "Your Own Trump Wall" on the front. # Elephant - An elephant comes onto the stage and pushes Trump. The elephant eats Trump's hair and Trump proceeds to fall. After the elephant steps on him twice, the elephant proceeds to sit on him. # Football - A football is thrown onto the stage. After Trump investigates it, several football players proceed to tackle him. # Donkey - This "kill" is triggered by clicking the "Make Donald Drumpf Again" sign. A donkey comes onto the stage, and Trump proceeds to try and push it away. This fails as the donkey kicks him off. # Father - Triggered by clicking the cloud shaped like a mustache, said cloud emits beams of light. A man known as "Father" comes down, confronts Trump, and proceeds to spank him. # Trash Can - Two sentient hands come in, while one grabs a trash can and puts it onto Trump. Upon getting his head put through it, Trump is then launched into one of the buildings in the background like a rocket, destroying the building. # Podium - The hands come flying in and proceed to take part of the podium. Trump berates the hands, but they proceed to use the podium as a hammer and send Trump flying. # Microphone - A cowboy barges in and proceeds to take the microphone off of the podium and use it as a lasso. The cowboy uses it on Trump and then proceeds to ride him off the stage. # Mexicans (Box10 exclusive) - Stereotypical Mexicans come onto the stage, and while one plays a guitar, the others carry Trump off the stage. Category:Games Category:Games by Box10